Bet On It
by LaChoy
Summary: Tamaki can no longer handle his grandmother's constant criticism. He handles his grief in a very unusual way. [CRACK!]


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me and Bet On it lyrics belong to Disney. This is just a fan's work so don't sue me, please. **

* * *

Tamaki had finally begun to realize he was never going to make his grandmother happy. That no matter what he did, he was always going to be considered a dirty child, a bastard. And maybe he was, technically, but it shouldn't have mattered to his grandmother. He had given up on her.

He had felt some kind of hope when she had said she wanted him to have dinner in the main mansion. But then he had quickly learned it was all part of seeing if he was a 'true heir'. She studied if he ate neatly, used the right utensils, and was generally just looking at him coldly.

It was eerily quiet and Tamaki had always felt that family dinners should always be a warm event where you should discuss the events of your day, of inside family jokes, and of laughter! Dinners with his father were always that way and yet he was about to go and try that with his grandmother because he wasn't sure what she'd do. Most likely insult him, he guessed.

When dessert began, it had seemed his lucky strike had been ruined when his grandmother coughed politely. Which meant she was going to begin talking.

"You are using the wrong fork for your cake. Obviously, I was expecting too much from a child with your background."

Tamaki looked horrified and looked down at the fork he was using. He knew which fork to use! It had just been a mistake! His mind had been clouded!

When it had looked like she was beginning to insult him again, Tamaki's fists clenched and he stood up, his eyes blazing.

"Everybody's always talking at me. Everybody's tryin' to get in my head!" His grandmother looked a little stunned at his words and he continued singing. "I want to listen to my own heart talking! I need to count on myself instead!"

He breathed in deeply, his fists still clenched as he began what seemed like dance moves. Even the help seemed stunned and all anybody could do was continue to let him sing. Who knew what he'd do otherwise.

He began his singing once again, but still continuing to pace around, randomly going to the floor in a dramatic position.

"I'm not gonna stop! That's who I am! I'll give it all I got! That's my plan!" His father wanted to ask since when he had had any plan and why he had suddenly felt the need to start singing but he let his son continue, who was now pointing his finger at the elder woman.

"Bet on it! Bet on it! Bet on it! Bet on it!"

The help was beginning to leave the dining room, giving up their posts because they weren't sure what to do otherwise. Tamaki was still singing about who knew what.

"With all I lost my heart is breakin'! I don't wanna make the same mistakes!"

There happened to be a mirror inside the dining room and he looked sadly into it. "It's not good at all. To see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on my own is such a scary place! Oh!" He turned around, looking fiercely optimistic. "All the answers are inside of me! All I gotta do is believe!"

And once again, he was singing "Bet on it!" repeatedly and loudly, the old woman having to cover her ears. It seemed she wanted to cover her eyes too when Tamaki began leaving the dining room in a very odd fashion. Somewhat like a girl's.

But suddenly he came back and grabbed a golf club that had conveniently been in the dining room. With one last angry look, he glared at his grandmother.

"Gotta work on my swing!"

And with that, he left. Both father and grandmother looking astonished at the whole ordeal.

"…Son, is that boy twirling away angrily?"

* * *

**Notes: **This was begging to be written. What Tamaki is singing is a song from High School Musical 2. It's called Bet On It. Where Zac Efron angsts and dances in a very girly way, jumps on rocks, and throws sand to show his anger. And yes, he grabs a golf club and says "Gotta work on my swing!". No offense to fans of High School Musical 2, by the way. 


End file.
